Loyal Love
by Serenity River
Summary: AU to Chimera. "Sam's been hit! Oh God!" After an accident that should have never happened, Sam finds out what love truly is. Trigger warning for abuse. Eventually Sam/Jack but have to get through the Sam/Pete first.


Disclaimer: I own nothing... I wish did but I do not.

Pete watched the black van all night long. Watching. Waiting. He knew Sam was tied up in this and he wanted to know what "this" was.

She got out of the van upon the xall for back up. Pete was out of his vehicle and immediately calling her name.

"Pete! What the fuck are you... get down!"

Osiris began firing upon her and Pete. Pete had Sam so distracted upon his arrival that she completely forgot about the task at hand.

'God damn it Sam!' She mentally berated herself as she felt a pain blossom in her side. She figured it was a pulled muscle from diving behind the van.

Sam shook herself out of her thoughts upon hearing Pete's gunfire.

Osiris' shield deflected the bullets. Both Sam and Pete watched her eyes glow.

"How is that possible?" Pete asked.

Sam watched in horror as Osiris aimed for the van's fuel tank.

"Move!" She yelled throwing Pete to the side and shielding his body with hers.

She heard the explosion but did not move off of Pete when it was over even when she heard the all clear calls.

"Carter? Carter report! What's going on over there?" Colonel O'Neill called from where he was securing Osiris.

She didn't move from her spot shielding Pete.

"Sam? Sam!" Pete started yelling. She had gone dead weight and he was feeling a sticky fluid seep into his clothing.

Pete quickly rolled Sam off of him and that's when he saw it.

"She's been hit! Sam's hit! Oh god! I need an ambulance!" He applied pressure to the wound.

"What...?" Jack took off towards what was left of the van leaving Teal'c with the unconcious Goa'uld. "Who the fuck are you?" He knelt down beside his Major and checked her pulse. It was there but he was getting worried about the amount of blood that was coming feom her abdomen. Her normally pink cheeks becoming whiter.

"I'm Pete, her boyfriend. Please call her an ambulance!"

"Janet is on her way with a med team as well as a recovery team for Sara. How is she? Who the hell are you?" Daniel came up to them dropping to his knees beside his fallen friend.

"I'm her boyfriend. Is she going to be okay?"

"I sure hope so. You'd better start explaining how you knew she was here!" Jack commanded.

"I followed her. I'm sorry. I knew her work was classifed but I'm a cop so I thought I had the right to know. I followed her... and now... Is she...?"

"She's breathing." Daniel said checking her pulse again. "Pulse is weak. Where is Janet?"

"How the fuck did she end up getting hit?" Jack asked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to distract her. I called out to her when she got out of the van. She must have gotten hit when that chick fired on us. I'm sorry but she should have just told me."

"Yeah! You're gonna be! Her work is classified. If you'd respected that then she'd be just fine right now! Daniel remove him from my sight. Take him to one of the SG vans. I want him in for questioning. How much does he know?" Jack said angrily as he watched the team from the SGC arrive. He then leaned over his fallen major. "Sam, god Sam. Hang in there... help is here. Just hang in there." He said, pain and fear evident in his voice, brushing hair from her face before placing both hands firmly on her wound.

Daniel pulled Pete up and hauled him by the arm to awaiting SG personnel. Pete had heard the words O'Neill was crooning softly to Sam. He saw a look on the older man's face. He saw a look of love. He heard it in the man's voice.

Pete was brought back to when he and Sam made love and while Sam was into it, she seemed disconnected from him. Like he wasn't the one she was fucking. He did not like it. A rage instantly ignited in him fueled by jealousy. He watched her get loaded into an awaiting ambulance, the colonel by her side. A petite woman on top of her doing compressions. Sam was his and if she survived he would make it so. The bitch would know her place.

A/N: That's the first chapter. This has been rolling around in my head for a bit. I never saw Pete as loving. Why would you stalk someone because you can't respect what they tell you? That's not love.


End file.
